Power of Friends
by writeinspiredraw
Summary: Set after "The Murder in the Middle East" where Aubrey protects Brennan, Christine and the baby from Kenny. This is how I thought Booth should find out what Aubrey did for his family. Yeah, sucky summary, I know.


**(A/N): Woo! Okay, I know I'm terrible with updates, as proven by the lack of anything on Heaven Can Wait or Family. I've literally been working myself into the ground. It's hard to do things when you have to work all hours to get the money to do anything, you know? But yeah, I'm not feeling too good, but I'm finally off work, so I'll hopefully be getting more writing done, starting with this oneshot, then hopefully another chapter of Heaven Can Wait, and then the first chapter to the sequel of After The Storm Blows Through, which will be called Take Two, then maybe another chapter of Family. Woo! Yeah, I've got my work cut out for me haha. But I do not own bones and never will do.**

 **This oneshot is set after Brennan finds out about Booth's gambling in season 10, because I loved that Aubrey protected her and the kids, but it bothered me that Booth didn't find out what Aubrey had done, so yeah, this is my oneshot for that. Please, as always, let me know what you think, and I will try to churn out those chapters for you from my exhausted brain. Deal?**

 **Power of Friends**

Booth sat down with a frown. Ever since he'd been informed that his wife had paid off his gambling debts and he'd fully processed it all, one thing had been constantly plaguing his mind. He knew Jimmy was the kind of guy who wouldn't think twice about both threatening to hurt and actually hurting his wife. Yet Brennan, their unborn baby and Christine were absolutely fine. It didn't make sense. He stood up and began to wander his way round the FBI building, though it was nearly empty, being nearly eight at night with no active case on the major crimes floor. He paused at Aubrey's office when he recognised his wife and daughter entering the younger agent's office. Stifling the urge to simply barge in, he instead chose to linger in the doorway and just watch.

"Uncle Aubrey!" Christine called out, rounding the desk and throwing herself into Aubrey's arms, clearly delighted to see the FBI agent.

"Hey Christine. Driving your mom crazy?"

"Yes, she is." Brennan inputted, though she was smiling fondly at her daughter as she spoke. Brennan awkwardly folded her pregnant frame into one of the chairs opposite Aubrey and Christine with a tired expression.

"Uncle Aubrey, have you seen Daddy?" Christine asked innocently, missing the tightening of Aubrey's features and the sad, guilty look that passed over Brennan's face. Instead, Aubrey pasted on a quick smile for the young girl.

"Do you know, I have today?" He tickled her slightly on her stomach, making her giggle. "He misses you."

"I miss him too. He made mommy cry." Christine frowned a little. "I don't like it when mommy's sad."

"Neither do I. Your mom scares me a little." Aubrey mock whispered to Christine, making her giggle again. Brennan cracked a smile at Aubrey's teasing. "I have some colours and paper over there. Why don't you draw a picture for your daddy and I'll pass it along for you?"

"Okay Uncle Aubrey." Christine jumped down from Aubrey's lap and ran to the colours and paper in the corner, leaving the two other adults in relative privacy.

"Have you had any more visits from Jimmy?" Aubrey asked quietly, so quietly that Booth strained to hear from his hiding place just outside the door.

"No. It's been quiet on that front." Brennan glanced at Christine before redirecting her attention back to Aubrey. "Thank you."

"It was nothing."

"No. It was most definitely not nothing, Aubrey. You tried to threaten Jimmy, and you paid him the money for me. That's something. And I am grateful." Brennan shrugged a little awkwardly. "So thank you, James."

"Not a problem. I couldn't have you or the little ones getting hurt, could I?" Aubrey smiled. "I'd like to think of us as friends. Friends help each other out. Thanks usually aren't needed."

Brennan nodded, looking thoughtful as she processed his words. "Okay. Yes, friends would be… Acceptable. Uh, nice." She offered him a small, genuine smile. "I had best be getting home. It is nearly time for Christine to be going to bed. It's hard to keep up with her sometimes, with this one slowing me down." She rested a hand on her protruding stomach.

"Well, I know you're not ready to forgive Booth just yet, but if you ever need anything, just say the word and I'll be there."

"It's not that I don't want to forgive him. I accept that he gambled. I find I am simply hurt that he would lie about it, about everything. Even after I gave him a chance to be truthful."

"It makes you question everything." Aubrey nodded knowingly as he stood and helped Brennan up from her chair. "Christine, can you do me the biggest favour ever?"

"What is it?" The little girl asked with a raised eyebrow as she approached the two adults. Aubrey knelt down to Christine's level and gave her a wide grin.

"I need you to help your mom. When you get home, I need you to make sure that she and the baby relax, maybe give them lots of cuddles?"

"Alright Uncle Aubrey. Mommy, come on, we have to go!" Christine grabbed Brennan's hand and began pulling her from the office. Brennan shot Aubrey a thankful look before she was pulled completely from the room.

Booth blinked in shock at the conversation he had just overheard. Aubrey had been the one to look after and protect his family when he couldn't, no, wouldn't. He'd gone in place of Brennan to deliver that money so that Jimmy wouldn't hurt his wife, and Booth was equal parts surprised and grateful that Aubrey had stepped up and been such a good friend to Brennan, working with the pregnant scientist successfully so that she was out of harm's way without her stubborn streak coming out in force.

Booth stepped forwards into Aubrey's office without knocking. "Thank you."

Aubrey jumped in his seat, looking up slowly to meet Booth's gaze. "What for?"

"Protecting my family. I'll always be grateful for that Aubrey."

"You were listening at the door."

"Yeah, I was. It'd been bugging me anyway, but knowing Jimmy didn't have chance to hurt Bones, Christine or the baby… They're my world."

"Then get them back Booth." Aubrey stood up, hands splayed out on the desk. "Fight. Fight for your partner, for your kids. I can be Brennan's friend, but you're the one who can make it all better. Step up and fight for what you want."

"I want my family back."

"Then find a way to get them and do it."

"I will. Thanks Aubrey."

"Anytime."

 **The End.**


End file.
